MRated Starcrossed Lovers
by Theavengerofreapers
Summary: Dean and Castiel submit to their burning needs of being with one another. Explicit. A steamy story of Castiel and Dean expressing their love for each other.
1. Chapter 1

The techno music pulsed with lustrous life around the dim lighted, room and with a long glittery stage filled with metal poles that were connected to the straight ceiling and the glittery stage. The air held a heavy thick male arousal, drowning the female arousal. Rows of blue recline cushioned chairs stood next to the glittery stage and held heated beings all males, whom yelled lust-filled words and panted with desperate need. Four glittered-covered women wearing nothing but a thin white thong and different colored stilettos stood on the glittery stage. They moved their slender bodies in an undulate movement, around the narrow poles as the desperate males hooted and tucked money in the women's thongs.

Dean slumped in the recline chairs, gazing at the topless, blond green eyed female, who kneeled on all fours before him on the stage and pinched her hard red nipples, moaning in pleasure. He's been sitting here for the past hour or so staring at the hot women using their bodies in ways that would have any man panted and wanting for more then just a dance, but Dean remained unaffected by the stunning women before him. The only person that invaded his every thought day and night and had the power to get him rock hard again was sitting a couple of inches away from him. He gripped the beer's neck and drowned his tenth or eleventh, not really sure anymore, but he could feel the numbing buzzing around in his head.

Castiel gripped the reclining chair's resting arms in a death grasp as his eyes widened at the blond woman pinching herself. How did he let himself be convinced in coming here? When the only person he desired was Dean, who didn't seem to be enjoying himself as usual and that was unusual. Castiel finally got enough courage to steal a glimpse of Dean and when his eyes rested on him a strong sensation, which was still unfamiliar to his body, slammed into him and left him breathless and tingly all over his tense body. Castiel reached for his first beer that was still full and gulped it down like a needy child, wishing, that it could take the huge butterflies in his stomach and take away the painful strain growing in his, now, tight pants.

Dean finally had enough of the strip club, seeing that it wasn't helping his situation and the only person that could put out his burning need was Castiel. Rising from the reclining chair, Dean's unfocused eyes gazed at Castiel and his groin instantly reacted when Castiel turn to look at him with a soft expression on his face. He basically just wasted two whole hours sitting here, instead he should have been wasting them on him, but then it wouldn't be wasted hours. Making up his mind about Castiel, Dean said, husky," Hey, Cas lets hit the road and find a motel before I fall on my feet." Castiel nodded and gracefully stood on his feet and followed the swaying Dean out the door of the strip club.

Dean tripped over his own feet on the way to the Impala, but managed to stay on his feet. "Um, Dean I don't think it's such a good idea to drive while you're drunk," Castiel said firmly. "I have heard of the many car accidents that humans have had that were cause by drinking and driving."

Dean shot Castiel an irritated look. "Your human now, Cas, so you should stop talking like your not." Castiel flinched at his words. "I didn't mean to sound like a dick, sorry." Dean patted his pockets, searching for his keys and handed them to Castiel. "Why don't you drive then?" Dean climbed into the passenger seat, leaving Castiel outside and staring at the keys, dumbfounded.

Nervousness settled in Castiel's gut. "But I don't know how to drive. What if I crash it?"

Dean grinned and signaled Castiel over to sit in the driver seat, "Don't worry. It's the middle of the night and there's no traffic. Plus you have to learn to drive sooner or later, why not now, huh."

"How about later than sooner," replied Castiel, remaining outside the car. Dean chuckled and re-signaled him to sit in the driver seat. Gradually, Castiel climbed into the driver seat and slammed the driver door behind him. "Geez, easy with the door. You may chip the paint job."

"I think after I'm through driving a painted job won't be the only thing it will need," mumbled Castiel, inserting the key into the ignition.

Shocked, Dean smiled, "Castiel made a funny, well, that's new."

Castiel ignored Dean's comment and concentrated on the difficult task before him. Twisting the key in the ignition, Castiel gulped at the Impala's growling engine. "Now, what."

Dean strapped on his seat belt, signaled Castiel to do the same. "The pedal closer to me is the accelerator and the left is the brake….." Dean slurring voice was devoured by a growing breeze as the Impala jerked forward and screeched to a sudden stop, curses followed, and the Impala continued to jerk and stop down the deserted road.

-L8er-

"Stoooooooooop!" yelled Dean as the Impala shrieked to a rough stop before the lone three star Motel Six in the middle of nowhere. Sheer exhilaration was written all over Castiel's face, who grinned like a manic and parked the Impala diagonally on the parking space. Dean's pale fingers gripped the door handle and dashboard in a death grip as sheer terror was written on his pale face. "Well, that works better then a big cup of dark coffee," gasped Dean, climbing out of the Impala on his wobbly feet.

Castiel still had the idiotic smile painted on his face as he practically soared from the Impala. "Can I drive again and soon? That was amazing. I can see why you prefer to drive everywhere, Dean." Dean laid on the floor next to the Impala, whispering soothing words to it. "Dean?" repeated Castiel when Dean failed to replied back.

With the help of the Impala, Dean managed to stand on his wobbly feet, staring intensely at Castiel from across the Impala and was prepared to start yelling at him for his crazy driving and how he could have destroyed _his_ precious Impala, but seeing Castiel pleased stopped him and caused his heart to skip a few beats. _Damn it_, thought Dean, _he's starting to get under my skin_. "Hopefully, no time soon," mumbled Dean under his breath and said, loudly, to Castiel, "Maybe next time I'm drunk."

"I guess I won't have to wait long," responded Castiel, with a hint of amusement shining in his eyes. Dean didn't know how to react to the new Castiel that was changing before his eyes, so he just smiled at him. "Dean, I realize it's not mine business to interfere with your relationship with your brother, but you have been more depression than usual. Maybe you could forg—."

"Don't even say it, Cas. He chose Ruby over me, his own flesh and blood," grimaced Dean as the pain ripped the wound in his heart even more and strolled towards their twin bed room. "I just need to forget that he was ever my brother."

He felt it. Dean's pain as if it was his own, a pain stronger then the torture he had ever experienced in his Angel days. But he didn't know how to ease Dean's pain, being human meant feeling emotions that he hadn't experience and, basically, didn't know what they meant or how to use them to help Dean. He pretty much just tore Dean's heart open by mentioning Sam. Castiel sighed and followed Dean into their room, looking forward for a good night sleep and only dreaming of Dean sleeping next to him or maybe even—Castiel blushed at his thoughts that were leading towards a erotic path.

Dean, directly, walked into the bathroom, started a cold shower that would, hopefully, cool down his hard on, yanked off his clothes, and went under the fresh, crisp water, which leisurely caressed down his rock hard body. Dean remained directly under the pouring freezing water for about ten to fifteen minutes, but the icy, slippery fingers of the water did nothing to cool him down, so there was only one other thing that might work. Dean fisted his hard on erection, pretending that it was Castiel's soft hands instead of his own. Down an up he pumped his hard shaft using long strokes and slowly increasing them to faster and shorter strokes until Dean was panting and groaning in need. Pre-cum slipped past the slit on the head of his hard shaft. "So close," gasped Dean, pumping faster and faster. He bit back the scream of the immense organism that slammed into his head and spread across his heated body. He dropped to the shower floor on his shaking knees with a deep moan and gasp for air.

Finishing his shower, Dean stood before the steamy mirror with white towel wrapped around his waist. "Dean," Castiel called from outside the bathroom door. "Are you done I need to take a shower?" The image of Castiel naked, wet, and soapy while he use his hands to rub himself clean flashed into Dean's mind as his towel began to rise with the same intense burning need as before.

"Just about done, Cas," answered back Dean. _There's only one way to stop this need I have for Castiel_, thought Dean. _I just hope Castiel will be willing to response back to what my body demands. _


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel stood on the other side of the bathroom door, listening to Dean's movements inside the bathroom and wondering how Dean looked naked. Turning towards his clothes laying on the small table, Castiel stopped when he heard the bathroom door squeak open and turn to see Dean, who stood naked except for the white towel around his muscular hips and whose eyes were molted hot and intense as they pierced at Castiel. Castiel gulped as his eyes drank in Dean's wet body, memorizing every angle and dimension of Dean's body.

The sharp angle of his jaw, smooth thick neck, burly shoulders, long sturdy arms, firm broad chest, narrow muscular waist, thick strapping legs and his perfect light bronze skin. Castiel's throat went dry.

Dean stride towards Castiel until there was a few inches of air that separate them both. Castiel's heart beat quickened when Dean's intense molted eyes shifted from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes as if he was silently asked for permission. Castiel's eyes widened and he slightly nodded. Dean snapped his arms around Castiel, yanking him closer and kissed him, hard. Castiel's heart slammed against chest as he felt Dean's erection through the towel, and realized his own throbbing was pressing, painfully, against his pants. His inexperience lips opened to savor Dean's masculine taste and moaned when the sweet flavor hit his tongue. Dean's mouth widened, his tongue thrusting, he deepened the kiss and sucked on Castiel's tongue, loving the intoxicating taste of him. Castiel's groan broke through Dean's raving lusted mind and remembered that it was Castiel's first time and should slow down before he scared him away. It took every fiber in his body to do what his mind was telling him.

Slowing down, Dean kissed Castiel tenderly, slowly backing him up to the bed, while he nibbled, and sucked and teased Castiel's swollen lips. Castiel noticed that Dean was slowly down and his stomach clenched, fearing that Dean would stop, but he didn't. The new exhilarating sensations, flowing and burning throughout his heated body, were drowning Castiel, who was trembling in pleasure and panting in harmony with Dean.

Dean moved to Castiel's jaw and down to his neck, where he nibbled and sucked, but softly. He managed to momentarily ask, huskily, "Do you want me to stop? I need to know, now, otherwise I won't be able to stop myself." Dean licked Castiel's neck and sucked harder. "Just say, _stop_. One word is all I need."

Words escaped Castiel's mind. Dean's talented mouth caused sensations, _stimulating_ sensations that drove him wild. "Don't… Stop," Castiel responded, breaking through his hazy mind. "_Please_ don't. Stop."

That all Dean needed to hear, yanking Castiel's trench coat off with the black suit jacket, and he ripped off his white dress shirt causing the buttons to pop off and fly across the room. Castiel flushed in embarrassment when Dean's dark eyes gazed at his pale muscular chest like a starving animal. Suddenly Dean's hands were on him, running over every spot, touching him, feeling his skin and muscles, twitching under Dean's hands.

Castiel never knew that a simple touch could be so intense, moaning as Dean's caressed him. Dean unbuckled Castiel's pants, and yanked them down to his ankles, surprised to see Castiel, who stepped out of his pants, wearing smiley faced boxers and his hard on underneath. Chuckling, Dean gently pushed him on top of the bed and held himself above Castiel, nibbling around Castiel's hard nipples. Castiel's body ached and he squirmed beneath Dean's hot touch, urging Dean to relieve him of the torturing throbbing that rose in his pants. Dean rubbed his erection through the annoying towel to Castiel erection beneath the boxers in a primal rhythm and moaned as he took Castiel's hard nipple in his mouth, rolling it around with his tongue as Castiel's back arched towards him.

Re-conquering Castiel's lips with his own, Dean stroked his way down to Castiel's groin, and fondled him through the material, feeling his own groin jerk in response. Castiel swam in the pure erotic bliss of consciousness, feeling every caress that branded into his pounding heart and when Dean's warm hand, finally, stroked him without the boxers in the way, he groaned and moaned into Dean's mouth. Dean slowly pumped Castiel's shaft, enjoying how Castiel's hips jerked at every stroke.

Dean licked, sucked, and bit his way down to Castiel's abs and completely removed the smiley faced boxers without removing his hand from Castiel's jerking shaft. Gripping the sheets, Castiel's head twisted on the pillows, arching towards Dean intense touch. But when Dean's tongue flicked across Castiel's shaft, licking up the pre-cum that slipped past the slit. Castiel instantly shot up away from Dean's mouth that opened over his shaft and said, "Wait!"

Dean stopped and stared at Castiel with impatience eyes." What?" asked Dean, leaning back on his knees.

"Um, it's just you can't do that…" Castiel struggled to find the right words to explain what he was feeling.

Catching on to Castiel's uncomfortable feelings, Dean sighed, adjusted the slipping towel around his hips, crawled closer to Castiel, and calmly said, "Why? Is it sinful?" Dean grinned and whispered into Castiel's ear. "Relax, Cas. Don't deny my craving to taste you and don't deny yourself the pleasure. I _need_ to taste you." Castiel stood still and silent. "Oh, God I can't believe I'm about to say this," mumbled Dean, rubbing is hand through his hair. "Cas, does what we are doing feel dreadful to you." Castiel shook his head. "Then it can be a bad thing. You're human now and are allowed to do what humans do to connect to one other. Forget about everything else and just let yourself feel, okay dokie."

Castiel nodded, lying back on the soft pillows as Dean's head went towards his member. But, instead, Dean teased Castiel inner thighs, carefully avoiding Castiel's pulsing cock and tight balls. Castiel's hips jerked upwards as he gripped the sheets and panted, wildly. Dean, finally, took Castiel into his mouth. Castiel shot up from the bed as Dean warm mouth took him in. Dean's head move up and down in a slow torturing movement, flicking his tongue over his slit, rolling his tight balls, and repeating the sweet torture.

Dean moaned at the sweet salty taste of Castiel as it hit his taste buds, gradually, increasing the tempo and sucking harder. Castiel lost all sense of time and place; he just enjoyed Dean's talented warm mouth pumping his hard shaft as he teased his balls, until the incredible pleasure, painfully, built up and he was going to explode. Dean noticed that Castiel's breathing became shallower and moved to suck the soft head of Castiel's shaft, gripping the base with his right hand and pumped harder and faster. Screaming Dean's name and groaning, Castiel hips jolted off the bed as his immense organism slammed into him with so much force that his vision momentarily went dark and Dean continued to pump his shaft, consuming everything Castiel had to give until Castiel was too sensitive and had to push Dean away.

Dean fell on his back next to the gasping and trembling Castiel, yanking the irritating towel from his hips and close to eyes. Dean hadn't realized just how fucking hard he was; he'd been concentrating so intently on Castiel's response, since he wanted to make his first time unbelievable, that he hadn't realize he was about to explode. But he needed to give Castiel time to recharge before he could relief himself and the very thought of waiting just about killed him. He was so damned hard that he thought he would never be able to walk again.

Castiel kneed next to Dean, who seemed to be in pain, and slowly shifted his eyes down to Dean's hard erection. It was huge and magnificent, thought Castiel as it stood firmly up from the dark hair that surrounded it and seemed to pulsed with life. His hand ache and tingled from the want to touch it, wondering how it would feel in his hand.

Unexpectedly, Dean felt a soft warm hand gently encircling his hard cock and his eyes snapped open to see Castiel touching him, softly. So softly. Dean wanted to tell him, _teach_ him want to do, but his very helpless made it even more powerful, and at this rate he wasn't going to last. He wanted to cum inside Castiel. Dean absorbed Castiel's soft stroking hand for a moment and gently pushed Castiel's hand away, and said with his voice filled of lust, "Stop, Cas. I'm not going to last and I want to be inside you when I cum." Castiel's nose flared as his slightly limp cock quickly rose at Dean's words. "Turn around and stand on your hands and knees." Castiel nodded and did as he was told.

Dean leaned towards the top drawer next to the bed, pulled out a small bottle of lube, poured some on his right hand, which rubbed some on his pulsing cock, and then went to work a finger inside of Castiel. They both groaned. Dean worked a second finger inside him, stretching him so as not to hurt him and finally sank a third finger, which confirmed him ready, as Castiel's hips jerked forwards and back, moaning into the pillows.

Dean moved to position his shaft to the entrance of Castiel slippery anal, and slowly, oh, so slowly inched himself inside until he was completely inside. All while Castiel gasped and moaned and beseeched him. They both groaned, loudly. "Going. Move. Ready," Dean said, not quite forming proper sentences. Castiel nodded into the pillows, which he gripped and twisted.

"Dean," groaned Castiel as Dean reached around Castiel's waist, pumping his hard shaft and inching himself out of Castiel and back inside. At the sound of his name slipping past Castiel's lips, Dean lost control. He gripped Castiel's hips with both hands, probably bruising him, but he couldn't stop himself from pounding in and out of Castiel, just like he wanted. Castiel met his every thrust, pounding back into Dean. Dean reached around to stroke Castiel where he needed. With a scream, Castiel erupted into Dean's hand and Dean hurtled over the edge himself, hot seed jetting inside of Castiel and with a roar that vibrated the room's walls. The intense pleasure whacked throughout their bodies and consumed them both as darkness claimed the satisfied star-crossed lovers.


End file.
